


Dulces sueños, hermoso (Sweet Dreams, beautiful)

by sweetNsimple



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Pre-Racoon City, Pre-Resident Evil, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: Nikolai has a nightmare and doesn't want to talk about it. Carlos knows what to do.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Dulces sueños, hermoso (Sweet Dreams, beautiful)

In 1979, a Soviet assault team had stormed the Tajbeg Palace in Afghanistan during the Soviet-Afghan War in order to assassinate General Secretary Hafizullah Amin. In the process, 30 Afghan palace guards, 300 army guards, and Amin’s 11-year old son were killed. Another 150 army guards were taken prisoner. Babrak Karmal was installed as Amin’s successor by the Soviet Union.

Nikolai Zinoviev had been one of the 25 men recruited from the _Grom_ – or _Thunder_ – unit of Alpha Group, a special forces group, to act in the assault that would be known as Storm-333. He was a soldier, a weapon of no free will, and he buried his emotions very, very deep.

Never deep enough.

Kopeykin Yefim Antonovich had not been his friend. Nikolai had not survived poverty and a broken home to make friends in _Spetsnaz_ , the Russian special forces, and neither had Antonovich. Antonovich had, however, been kind to the men he fought beside. He had once pressed a piece of chocolate into Nikolai’s hand despite how much that delicacy must have cost and had given him a smile as he had chirped, “Even the little things can make a day better!”

Antonovich had perished at Tajbeg Palace. Nikolai had watched him fall under a spray of bullets.

The ghost of him haunted Nikolai.

His eyes fluttered open to a building pressure on his chest and there, sitting on his chest and crushing his lungs, was Kopeykin Antonovich. Death had eaten away at the younger man’s flesh until he was little more than bone with rotten meat clinging to him, held by a dissolving uniform. All that remained human, that remained recognizable, were his pale hazel eyes.

They stared at each other for what felt like eternity without a word as Antonovich became heavier and heavier. He shouldn’t weigh so much as he was little more than a skeleton. And yet Nikolai’s ribs were on the edge of snapping, of turning like blades that shredded his internal organs and murdered him from the inside out. He had to move. He had to fight. He was suffocating under his comrade’s weight! Except Nikolai could not move. He couldn’t even look away.

A long, rattling hiss escaped the brittle, yellowing skull. Antonovich’s naked jaw hung open, unnaturally twisted to the side. “You let me die,” Antonovich whispered. His mouth – nothing more than a handful of teeth stuck into his gaping, bony maw – did not move. “Your death would be a little thing.” Clacking, skeletal hands crawled almost flirtatiously up Nikolai’s naked chest and wrapped around his neck. “Even the little things can make me feel alive again!”

Those fleshless fingers squeezed his throat and all Nikolai could think, all he could feel, was that he was dying.

 _He was dying_.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

“ _NYET_!” Nikolai jackknifed up in bed, an arm swinging out in front of him.

Antonovich was gone.

There was a startled snort to his right. An unbearably warm hand tickled his abdomen, making him flinch.

“ _¿Estás bien, hermoso?_ ” _Are you alright, beautiful?_

Nikolai reoriented his physical world.

He was in his apartment on Rockfort Island, part of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service main headquarters. He was laying in bed and the blanket covering him was made of barguzin sable. The sable was warm and decadently soft, as should be expected for something so expensive.

Next to him was his lover, Carlos Oliveira. He had just spoken to Nikolai in Spanish, his native language. It took a handful of seconds for Nikolai to translate in his head. Spanish was not his strongest language – he had been told by the bravest of souls (Carlos) that he butchered the accent – and he was also not fully aware of the fact that he was now conscious.

“ _Da_ – yes. Yes, I am alright.”

Carlos, laying on his belly, pushed himself up onto his elbows and considered him with dark brown eyes that looked black in the unlit apartment. His face was cast in shadows.

Nikolai reached out and ran his palm over Carlos’s silky smooth, warm back. He knew this land well. This was alive. Carlos was alive. Nikolai was alive.

“Ya look shaken up.”

“I am fine!” Nikolai snapped. “Go back to sleep,” he added more carefully.

Carlos was still for another moment. “Yeah,” he finally whispered. “Nightmares, am I right?” He didn’t ask for details. He didn’t demand that Nikolai flay himself open and lay out his dream, scene by scene. He asked for nothing.

He laid down and turned onto his side, spine facing Nikolai. He clumsily reached behind him with his left arm until he managed to catch Nikolai’s left arm and drag it over his own waist. Nikolai cautiously followed the motion until he was horizontal again with his front pressed against his lover’s back. Carlos threw his leg backward and pulled Nikolai’s top thigh between his legs, bringing Nikolai’s limp penis flush against the small of his back. Neither of them had gotten dressed after sex, only getting up long enough to wipe down and brush their teeth before collapsing back into bed.

Carlos lifted his head and held it there until Nikolai slipped his right arm into the space created. Carlos sighed contentedly and pressed a kiss to Nikolai’s forearm as he pillowed his head on Nikolai’s upper arm.

“I ever mention how much I love that yer taller than me?” Carlos rumbled. “Then ya can jus’ wrap me up, jus’ like this… Feels good when ya hold me like this.”

They were well and truly tangled. Nikolai had not realized how cold he felt until Carlos’s sun-like radiance seeped into him, melting the last of his tension so that he relaxed into his lover.

“It is not so bad,” he agreed quietly. 

He rested his lips against Carlos’s shoulder, bending his head to do so. Carlos ran hot at night, especially under the luxurious sable, and he tasted of soap from his nighttime shower and salt from perspiring.

Carlos hummed. “ _Dulces_ …” He yawned. “ _Dulces sueños, hermoso._ ” _Sweet dreams, beautiful_. Without another word, he was sleeping.

Nikolai had no plans of going back to sleep himself and so meditated somewhere between conscious and unconscious states as he breathed against his lover’s curly mop of hair. Carlos preferred hair products that claimed to smell like the ocean. His current conditioner held notes of pineapple, his favorite fruit.

Nikolai fell so deep into meditation that he could hear waves lapping up on the beach, could see the sunbeams glowing behind his closed eyes. An indiscernible voice spoke softly to him, words he couldn’t make out, that he would never remember. Yet he knew that he was safe and that the person speaking to him was smiling, even without looking. Nikolai knew they were happy.

He wasn’t even aware of the fact that he was dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> The entire first paragraph of this story is actual fact that I researched in the process of trying to figure out at what rank can you command a special forces unit in the Soviet Union. I still have no idea at what rank you can command a special forces unit in the Soviet Union. The Alpha Group is a real Soviet Army special forces unit and so is the Grom unit. Storm-333 is the real name of the event. 
> 
> Kopeykin is fake, though (I actually used a random name generator for him because I didn't feel like making one myself). While 25 men were recruited from the Grom unit of Alpha Group to assault the palace as part of an assault team in real life, Nikolai and Kopeykin were not two of them (*le gasp*). 
> 
> I had an image stuck in my head of Nikolai and Carlos naked cuddling and then nightmares got involved. I actually wanted to end this with some consensual somnophilia, but that didn't happen.


End file.
